Survivor: Terra II
by BakaMattSu
Summary: It starts. Sixteen familiar cast members in a not-so-familiar-but-overly-done scenario. Thirty-something days. One million dollars. One ultimate survivor. Who will it be? The fourth episode makes it's overdue appearance...
1. The Pilot Episode

***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER THINGY: I am Baka, and Baka is me...there never was a Baka as Baka as me...Baka Baka You...and Baka Baka Me...That's the thing as just I see...  
  
I don't own Saber Marionette J and I don't own Survivor. Heck, I don't even own the idea of throwing the two together into a fic. Let's just go so far as to slap anybody else's name on this, okay? That pretty much sums up how much credit I take for any of its contents...So in the end I claim nothing...zip...zilch...nada...nothing...well nothing besides the fact that I'm Baka!  
***********************************************************************  
  
SURVIVOR: TERRA II  
  
[PAN OF MOUNT KAMUNA]  
  
(Voice over of the host, Jeff Probst) Welcome to the Kamuna Mountain Range, barren landscape of plasma formed rock. Here, in the wildest region of Terra II, very few plants can live up to the constant barrage of deadly natural storms. Home to the dreaded Ponta-Kun, who (despite having a cute name) is said to be able to summon enough power to destroy an entire planet. Now, sixteen individuals will brave this landscape for thirty-eight days. Not only are their lives at stake, but also a million in cold, hard cash. One by one they will be eliminated until there is only one...survivor.  
  
  
[THE OPENING STARTS...A RENDITION OF SURVIVOR WITH PONTA-KUNS MEWING INSTEAD OF TRIBAL SINGING]  
  
  
[DAY 1 - IT'S A BRIGHT, SUNNY DAY AS THE 16 CONTESTANTS FINISH BEING DROPPED OFF BY A MOTOR-PALANQUIN ESCORT.]  
  
Team Japoness-Gar, which will always wear red, consists of:  
  
  
Lime, a naive, but innocent marionette from Japoness...  
  
LIME: Ny-eeve? What's that?  
  
  
...Goddel, a power-hungry general from Gartlant...  
  
GODDEL: (Does his annoying laugh)  
  
  
...Marine, a confused marionette from New Texas...  
  
MARINE: Lime? What are we doing here again?  
  
  
...Gennai Shiraga, the genius from downtown Japoness...  
  
GENNAI: (Raises his finger in the air) And soon to be SUPER-Genius!  
  
  
...Lorelei, the only female human on Terra II...  
  
LORELEI: (Blushes) It doesn't really make me "that" special...  
  
  
...Luchs, a programmer/analyst from Gartlant...  
  
LUCHS: We're already at the disadvantage...Why did our team get stuck with  
the old man and kid?  
  
  
...Cherry, a professional cook from Japoness...  
  
CHERRY: (Daydreaming) Otaru-sama...  
  
  
...and Yumeji Hanagata, a professional kid from Japoness  
  
YUMEJI: This is gonna be fun!  
  
  
  
Team Zauberburg, which will always wear polka-dots, consists of:  
  
  
Bloodberry, a bartender from Japoness...  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Clinging to Otaru) Let's kick some ass, Otaru!  
  
  
...Hess, a creepy, mysterious darkened guy who I'd steer clear of if I were you...  
  
HESS: (Somehow in some shadows even though it's broad daylight)  
  
  
...Panther, a bartender from Gartlant...  
  
PANTHER: (In a sidestep to Faust) Faust-Sama, I highly object to being on a team with that Otaru Mamiya!  
  
  
...Gerhardt Von Faust, a facist dictator from Gartlant...  
  
FAUST: (Back To Panther) Worry not, Panther. With him in plain sight, Mamiya Otaru will not be able to interfere with my plans...  
  
  
...Obiichi Soemon, a kenpo teacher from Japoness...  
  
OBIICHI: ....  
  
  
...Tiger, the village idiot from Japoness...  
  
TIGER: (Angry) What? The village WHAT?  
  
...(oh, wrong card)...a "chauffeur from Gartlant"...  
  
TIGER: (Folding her arms) Better.  
  
  
...Mitsurugi Hanagata, the village idiot from Japoness...  
  
HANAGATA: (Matter-of-factly) Wrong card again, eh?  
  
...(nope)...it says "Mitsurgui Hanagata, the village idiot from Japoness"...  
  
HANAGATA: (Getting angry, and stupid-looking at the same time) That's outrageous! I'm nothing of the sort! I would leave this stupid game this instant if it wouldn't hurt Otaru-kun's feelings!  
  
OTARU: I don't mind if you leave.  
  
HANAGATA: (Clings to Otaru) Don't worry, Otaru-kun! I would never leave you alone in such a dangerous place!  
  
  
...and Otaru Mamiya, unemployed, from Japoness.  
  
OTARU: (Still wedged between Bloodberry and Hanagata) Lucky me.  
  
The first task of each team is to make their way to their appropriate campsites, marked with special survivor flags. They've been provided each with a large crate of food supplies, and water jugs as well as a map to their flag. They are allowed to take whatever they can carry.  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Cherry and Luchs examine the map in detail, with Goddel hovering over them. The rest of the team looks down at the supplies.]  
  
GENNAI: We could turn this crate into a carrying device...thus making it easier to bring it to the site.  
  
LIME: (picks the whole thing up with one arm while he is still talking) What did you say Ji-chan?  
  
GENNAI: Uh...never mind.  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: The group is already making quick progress towards their campsite. Dr. Hess has apparently disappeared. Hangata is struggling to catch up, loaded up with all the supplies.]  
  
HANAGATA: (Walking somewhat sideways due to the enormous weight) Are...*huff*...we there...*pant*...yet?  
  
OTARU: (Holding the map up to eye level, and comparing it with the area around them) I think we took a wrong turn somewhere back there...  
  
PANTHER: I told you, Faust-sama would have been a better navigator!  
  
BLOODBERRY: You want to make something of it, go right ahead!  
  
PANTHER: You really disgust me, you know that? You went and copied my title on this show! We all know that I'm the only bartender around here!  
  
BLOODBERRY: Bartender? Give me a break. Who'd be silly enough to believe that?  
  
PANTHER: Only someone silly enough to think the same of you!  
  
HANAGATA: (Finally catches up, collapsing on the ground between the two.)  
  
OTARU: (to Faust) This may take a while...  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Off hiking through the side of the mountains. Everyone seems to have paired up, walking in groups of two: Lime with Marine, Gennai and Lorelei, Luchs and Cherry, and Yumeji and Goddel.]  
  
MARINE: So, we're playing some kind of game?  
  
LIME: Uh-huh. And the winner gets a lot of money.  
  
MARINE: And then what do they do?  
  
LIME: Ummm....buy stuff...I think...  
  
MARINE: Oh.  
  
  
GENNAI: (Trying his best to hit on Lorelei) You know, back in Nagoya, I have tons of blueprints I could show you. One day I predict four-fifths of the world will be driven by my scientific genius!  
  
LORELEI: (Bored to death) That's...nice, Gennai-san...  
  
  
YUMEJI: (Big wide eyes) A leader?  
  
GODDEL: Yes, a leader. In the interests of winning the upcoming challenges, I think it would be to our advantage to adopt a ruling system, and therefore place someone in charge.  
  
YUMEJI: (Pauses for a moment) You mean, someone smart like Lorelei? (Goddel gags in surprise, expecting himself to be nominated)  
  
  
CHERRY: (Eyes scanning) There, Luchs. 1030 meters ahead. Do you see it?  
  
LUCHS: (Also scanning) Yes. That's the flag all right.  
  
  
[At this point, the other members start to see the small plateau ahead, and the flag waving above it. Lime and Yumeji race for the new camp, Marine chasing after Lime momentarily afterwards. Gennai pauses for a moment before continuing his speech, Lorelei then excusing herself to run to the flag. Cherry and Luchs walk from behind, and Goddel gazes at everyone shiftily.]  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Everyone has taken a seat to wait out the argument contest between Panther and Bloodberry (except Hanagata, who still lies where he collapsed hours ago). Nobody looks impressed, their chins resting on their fists.]  
  
FAUST: "This may take a while", huh, Mamiya?  
  
  
  
***************************COMMERCIAL BREAK!***************************  
  
  
  
[WE RETURN TO FIND TEAM ZAUBERBURG PIECING TOGETHER A RAMSHACKLE HUT AROUND A CAVE OPENING WHERE THEIR FLAG WAS PLACED.]  
  
OTARU: (To Camera) It took a while for Bloodberry and Panther to finally tire out, but it gave us enough time to look over the map again and figure out where we were going.  
  
SOEMON: (Stares directly at the camera, but doesn't say anything)  
  
TIGER: (Camera voice-over as it shows Panther and Bloodberry arguing again over placement of a large piece of wood) Panther gets angry too easily. We've only been out here a few hours and she's already making herself a target. I wouldn't be surprised if she were first to go when tribal council voting comes around.  
  
  
[SCENE OF FAUST AND OTARU PIECING TOGETHER THE ROOF]  
  
BLOODBERRY: (To Camera) Sure, I'll admit it. I hate Panther. I don't see any point in hiding it. I'm not here to suck up to anyone.  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: They've finished building their hut, and now are taking a moment to rest in their new shelter.]  
  
LUCHS (To Camera) I think we're off to a good start. There really hasn't been any problems, and everybody's pretty much getting along.  
  
GODDEL (To Camera) It's a mess! We're going to flounder out here if we don't get organized! The sooner, the better!  
  
  
  
[SCENE OF LIME AND YUMEJI PLAYING TAG, WITH MARINE WATCHING IN INTEREST]  
  
CHERRY: (To Camera) They certainly do have a lot of energy...  
  
LORELEI: (To Camera) I don't know about Lime and Yumeji having a lot of energy, but Gennai-san sure seems to! He's never stopped talking to me since we got here... I'd like to just tell him to leave me alone, but that just wouldn't be polite...you know?  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Hanagata is bent over a pile of firestarting material outside the hut.]  
  
HANAGATA: (rubbing the sticks together furiously) The first step to any well-built environment is a source of heat. Without heat, the nightly chill of Terra II is enough to freeze the soul of any being. Thusly, I, Hanagata Mitsurugi have made sure to practice fire-building to its fullest extent before departing for this game!  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Rounded, mock face) Is that so, Hana-ko? Then why have you been at it for about two hours now without so much as a spark?  
  
HANAGATA: (losing his temper, but still rubbing those sticks) Silence! With shoddy materials, even an expert such as myself may have trouble producing results!  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Snaps a piece of wood between her fingers, producing a flame) You were saying?  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Luchs and Cherry look over the firepit, reading the air around them.]  
  
LUCHS: These conditions are far too flawed to hope for any fire to cope with.  
  
CHERRY: I agree. Too moist. And highly irregular for this region.  
  
LUCHS: We may have to do without a fire for a while...  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Night has fallen, and the exhausted members have fallen sound asleep...]  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Night has fallen, and an ever-present cold wind sweeps through the area...]  
  
YUMEJI: (shivering) Soo c-cold...  
  
GODDEL: (mumbling to himself) T-this never would h-have h-happened if I were in charge...  
  
GENNAI: (to Lorelei, whose teeth are chattering loudly) You would love my new electric blanket concept! I made it waterproof, so you could even sleep soundly underwater if you wanted to! Wah hah hah!  
  
  
[DAY 2 - TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Day has dawned, and mostly everyone is still sound asleep...]  
  
OTARU: (Rushing up to everyone with a large note in his hands) Hey everyone! We've got our first bit of mail! (Everyone crowds around, wiping their tired eyes as he reads it)  
  
"You've made it past your first night,  
So, Kudos to you.  
But before you get comfortable,  
There's things to do...  
  
Work as a team,  
Try to do your best,  
And your light will outshine all the rest."  
  
It sounds like our first challenge, guys.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Smiling wickedly) There's a first time for everything, Otaru.  
  
OTARU: Huh?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Giggles to herself)  
  
  
[Both Teams have assembled to their first challenge, and Hess has appeared again from wherever he disappeared to. They stand before a strange looking obstacle, and of course their challenge as well.]  
  
JEFF: Good morning everyone! (gets some cranky stares from team Japoness-Gar) Welcome to your first challenge. This will be both for a reward and immunity. Team Zauberburg, I understand you've managed to build a fire.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Makes a passing motion with her hands) No problem!  
  
JEFF: And by your team's tired looks, I'd say Team Japoness-Gar still hasn't managed one.  
  
LORELEI: Luchs and Cherry were certain that building one in our area would be impossible.  
  
JEFF: Well, then this reward is of some interest to you guys. The winner gets to take home some fire!  
  
PANTHER: That's useless! We already have some! Why bother trying to win?  
  
FAUST: (Soberly) Because if we win, we stop them from getting any, plus they have to vote a member off.  
  
PANTHER: (Sheepishly) Oh.  
  
JEFF: Here's the deal. Each team will run relay through this prepared obstacle course here, using an unlit torch as the passing baton. At the far end is a firepit. The first team to light their torch and bring it back to the first member wins. There are four sections which  
have to be run through both on the way up and back, so each of you has to take one of these. First off, there is a simple straight stretch of land. The second portion consists of rough, uneven rock formations. The third part of the race is passing over Kamuna Gorge on a plank of  
wood. And lastly, an unweeded brush.  
  
  
[Lime and Hanagata are chosen to start.]  
  
JEFF: Survivors, Ready? Go!  
  
[Hanagata has a slow start, and team Japoness-Gar gets an early lead. However, they lose the lead when Gennai gets lost in the weeded area. By the time he recovers, Otaru is already on the home stretch. Team Zauberburg wins.]  
  
LIME: Darn!  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Screaming) Great, Otaru! You're the greatest!  
  
JEFF: Good work, Zauberburg! You've stopped team Japoness-Gar from getting some fire. Don't worry Japoness-Gar, you'll get some sleep tonight, but first you'll have to go to tribal council. Zauberburg, you had the shot to shut them out, and did it. Now it's time for all of  
you to get back to your camps. I'll see Japoness-Gar later on...  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Everyone sits around the empty fire pit.]  
  
CHERRY: (Voice over as the camera pans them sitting there) It's a crushing blow to be shot down so soon in the game. It's seems Otaru-sama's team is one step ahead of us in everything.  
  
LUCHS: (To camera) You could just feel the uneasiness as everybody sat there. Later this night one of us is going for good. I don't think anybody had really prepared for this. I mean, we just got here!  
  
GODDEL: (voice over as the camera pans over a sad looking Lime, Yumeji and Marine) Like I had suggested before. We need a good, stong willed leader in this group! But would anyone listen to me? Noooooo!  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG]  
  
PANTHER: (To camera) I dunno. I think of winning as both a good and bad thing. I mean, it gives us a one-person advantage, but there are definately a few people 'round this campsite we could do without...  
  
  
[Scene of Bloodberry and Tiger talking and laughing when Panther happens to walk in on them. She demands to know what they were talking about, and they turn away.]  
  
It almost feels like they're plotting against me. You'd think OUR team was voting somebody off!  
  
OTARU: (To camera) I'm genuinely impressed with Hanagata. He's been restraining himself so far. When I first found out I was going to be on the same team as him, I was kind of nervous. But, he was around me more often when I lived under a different roof.  
  
HANAGATA: Otaru-kun? Oh, I'm just waiting for the "right" moment, if you know what I mean... (starts laughing as if he made a good joke).  
  
  
[SCENES OF NIGHT-FALLING AS TEAM JAPONESS-GAR COMES TO TRIBAL COUNCIL. ALL SOLEMNLY SIT DOWN ACROSS FROM JEFF PROBST.]  
  
JEFF: Well, you've all made it here to the first tribal council. Take a look behind me, at each of your torches. Here, your life on Survivor is represented by the flames. Each one of you is safe as long as they burn. Today, however, one of these flames will be put out as we say farewell to one of you. Gennai, how have these first few days been?  
  
GENNAI: Cold and untolerable. Still, that will never stop this genius from conquering all odds!  
  
JEFF: (sweatdrop) Right. Lime, how hard has this voting decision been for you?  
  
LIME: (indecisive) Umm...I...haven't decided yet.  
  
JEFF: It can be hard sometimes to let go. Still, those are the rules. Okay, team, it's time to vote.  
  
  
[ONE BY ONE, EACH MEMBER GOES OFF TO WRITE THEIR VOTE IN TENSION-FILLED SILENCE.]  
  
LUCHS: (holds up vote reading "Yumeji") I'm afraid I've calculated all the possibilities, and we stand a better chance without you.   
  
GENNAI: (writes "Yumeji" on his card) I don't really have any idea why I'm voting this way, but I've got to vote somebody, so...  
  
MARINE: (Writes "Gennai") Men are so scary...  
  
  
[WHEN EVERYONE IS FINISHED, JEFF TAKES THE POT WITH ALL THE VOTES AND STANDS AGAIN BEFORE THE GROUP.]  
  
JEFF: I'll read the votes one by one. Once they are read the decision is final, and that person will have to leave the area immediately. Let's get to it...  
  
  
  
(Unfolds the first Vote) Yumeji.  
  
  
  
(Next One) Yumeji.   
  
[Yumeji's eyes widen, and he starts fidgeting...]  
  
  
  
(The Next Vote reads "Go-Dell") Goddel.  
  
[Goddel tries to hide his disbelief, and fails miserably...]  
  
That't two votes Yumeji, One Vote Goddel.  
  
  
  
(He unfurls the next vote) Yumeji.  
  
  
  
(..and the Next) Goddel.  
  
Yumeji. Four for Yumeji. Two for Goddel.  
  
[Yumeji shrinks down, his eyes shaking uncontrollably]  
  
  
  
(He very slowly reveals the next vote) Gennai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's enough. We'll leave the last vote unread since it is unecessary. Yumeji, bring your torch.  
  
[Yumeji slowly grabs the torch, which is far larger than himself, and quietly holds it out for Jeff, who puts it out.]  
  
The tribe has spoken.  
  
[Sad music trills on as the tribe watches the kid disappear from the voting area. Lime looks ready to cry, as does Lorelei. Goddel smirks to himself. Gennai sighs, scaring Marine, who ducks around behind Lime.]  
  
It's always difficult the first time. Well, the good news is, you can take your torches back to camp for some fire. It's late and I bet you're all ready to relax for a bit. I'll see you again soon enough.  
  
[The music gets louder as the episode ends to show credits.]  
  
  
*****************************FINAL WORDS*******************************  
  
[Yumeji cracks a forced smile.]  
  
I guess somebody's got to be first, and it turned out to be me. It's kind of sad to have to go already, since everybody's still gonna be here when I'm gone. Oh well, I hope Lime has a bunch more fun, and good luck, big brother!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
And so it begins. Yet another group stranded for a little over a month, long enough for even the best of friends to argue over the title shot at a million dollars. Yet another survivor fiction of many in the over-bloated gameshow satires.  
  
One episode has already gone by, but who will be the ultimate survivor? Will it be Panther, the hot-headed blonde with more ambition and anger than her team needs? Or will Cherry use her advanced systems to rise to the top? Perhaps Gennai will prove himself as the genius he claims to be... There's only one way to find out! you'll have to wait as this fic slowly presents itself.  
  
Now I'm outta here! 


	2. Everyone's Got A Plan

***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER THINGY:   
  
JEFF: Hello, I'm Jeff Probst the host of TV's survivor. I'm here to say that this BakaMattSu fellow doesn't own any of the characters presented in the following story, nor any of the television shows it steals ideas from. And he doesn't own me either. He's a pretty unoriginal fellow to use other people's ideas rather than come up with his own, isn't he? Oh well, I guess the point I'm here to make is that he wrote this entire thing for fun, and not for profit, so no harm done...right? Right?  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
SURVIVOR: TERRA II  
  
  
JAPONESS-GAR  
Lime  
Goddel  
Marine  
Gennai  
Lorelei  
Luchs  
Cherry  
(Yumeji - voted off Ep. 1)  
  
  
ZAUBERBURG  
Bloodberry  
Hess  
Panther  
Faust  
Obiichi  
Tiger  
Hanagata  
Otaru  
  
  
DAY 3  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Cherry is "slaving over a hot stove"]  
  
CHERRY: (To Camera) We lost yesterday is the picture that everyone sees. Sadly, it was quite regretful, but it was bound to happen at some point. I think that it may just serve to strengthen our bonds.  
  
GODDEL: (To Camera) I approached the funny pink and purple marionette and proposed my idea for an alliance. If I continue my diplomatic act, I may still yet be able to bring things to my...er, OUR advantage...  
  
[Scene of Cherry dishing out food. Just as she finishes serving, Lime jerks out her bowl immediately for seconds.]  
  
GODDEL: (digging through an apparent clump of overcooked rice) What? What is this? I thought you were a cook of some sort!  
  
CHERRY: (eyes closed smile) Yes, I am. Sorry, some of it just didn't cook evenly. This climate isn't that well suited for cooking.  
  
MARINE: (to Camera) I think she is trying her best, but it just didn't work out for her. I guess this would be a bad position to have, since some of the others can cook pretty well.  
  
LORELEI: (to Camera, smiling) If Cherry says the climate isn't suited for cooking, I believe her. After all, it's not like it was her fault...  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Everyone is sitting around eating breakfast save Hess, who as usual isn't present.]  
  
OTARU: (to Camera) In fact, it's sort of frightening me. Hanagata, that is. It makes me wonder just what he's up to. Another morning has passed, and he hasn't said so much as one word to me...  
  
SOEMON: (stares at the Cameras that won't leave him alone) ....  
  
BLOODBERRY: (reaches for another serving at the same moment Panther does) Hey! You've had enough! This one's mine!  
  
PANTHER: How have I had enough? We had the same amount of rice, you bimbo!  
  
BLOODBERRY: True. But who here has done more for the tribe and deserves more, huh?  
  
SOEMON: (turns to watch the two squabbling over one small portion of rice)  
  
PANTHER: That's a good question. I'm glad you asked it! (points at Soemon) You! Who here deserves this more than the other?  
  
SOEMON: If it's my decision, it will be final.  
  
PANTHER/BLOODBERRY: No problem! Who gets it?  
  
SOEMON: (Grabs the bowl) I do.  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Goddel Holds a secret meeting with Cherry and Gennai]  
  
GODDEL: Alright, so it's already the three of us. If we add one more, our alliance will be unstoppable as the majority voter. Who else should we bring in?  
  
CHERRY: While Luchs is pretty useful, I already have all the skills she does. Besides, I don't really trust her. Lime, well, Lime won't pull her own share when it comes down to it. Frankly, she's too lazy. So it comes down to Marine or Lorelei.  
  
GENNAI: I think we should go with Lorelei, then! I mean, we do already have my scientific mind, but it never hurts to have another!  
  
LORELEI: (coincidentally runs up just that moment) There you three are! We got another letter!  
  
[They join the whole group again, with Lime holding a large ball with writing on it.]  
  
CHERRY: Well, Lime, read it!  
  
LIME: Hai! Okay, here goes!  
  
They tower high unto the sky,  
Too far to reach the top...  
Whoever wins at this reward,  
Has the chance to shop.  
  
(looks confused) Chance to shop? They're giving away the money already?  
  
LUCHS: Not quite Lime. But it would appear the winner is having the choice at their prize...  
  
GENNAI: This challenge must have something to with mountain climbing, I think. What else could 'towering into the sky' stand for?  
  
  
[Both Teams arrive (and yes, Hess as well) at the challenge area to see giant towering metal cylinders lined up on two sides. Jeff Probst comes out to meet them.]  
  
JEFF: Hello again, everyone. I bet you're all eager to find out what is so special about this challenge.  
  
BLOODBERRY: I'll say. It looks like Lime forgot to put away her building block toys away again!  
  
LIME: (from the opposite side) Hey! I heard that!  
  
JEFF: First, let's see what we're playing for... (Uncovers some large crates with the unmistakable advertising spot of the Hanagata council all over it) We've got the choice of some Shampoo and Soap, a few bottles of Sake, or canned food.  
  
OTARU: That food sounds good.  
  
MARINE: (very nervously to the host) Umm...what do we...what do we do... to win?  
  
JEFF: Well, it's quite simple to explain. On each side you'll see there are four very heavy and thick metal lightning rods, each weighing in at 500 pounds, and measuring 20 feet tall. At the far end of the clearing are four holes, each just wide enough and deep enough to hold one of these rods. The objective is to get all of your poles into place before the other team does. Oh, and there is one final complication. Your poles have to remain upright at all times. If they ever happen to fall, your team loses right there. Any questions?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Smiling) Yeah. How many bottles of sake are at stake here?  
  
OTARU: (disapprovingly) Bloodberry!  
  
JEFF: Survivors, Ready? Go!  
  
LUCHS: (Takes hold of one rod and quickly reads in distances, gravitational forces, and wind resistance. With one throw, her rod plants firmly in place.)  
  
GENNAI: (to Lorelei) This would have been far easier with my homebrewed Lumberjack. I never ended up finishing the design to that one, though. It just wasn't practical.  
  
PANTHER: (Gritting her teeth as Luchs' rod finds it way home, and grabbing herself a rod and running) No mercy! With Faust-Sama at my side, I will not fail!  
  
HESS: (To Faust as he watches both Luchs and Panther) Remarkable test results, Lord Faust. Perhaps they will still be of use to us?  
  
OBIICHI: (Working with Otaru to slowly move one pole) Don't focus on the size of it, Otaru. If you believe it with enough discipline, you can move mountains!  
  
CHERRY: (follows Luchs' lead and tosses the second rod into place) Keep it up, everyone!  
  
BLOOBERRY: Hah! Two can play that game! (Picks up a rod and starts swinging it around wildly)  
  
LIME: (Balancing a rod on her head) Look at me! Look at me!  
  
OTARU: (to Obiichi, while grunting to move the pole) If that's the case, how come you're not moving it any either?  
  
MARINE: Uh, Lime... are you sure you should be doing that?  
  
GODDEL: Of course she shouldn't be! Put that pole down, you crazy marionette, or we'll lose!  
  
HANAGATA: What should I do, everyone? (Gets whacked by Bloodberry's rod, sending him flying away in twinkle) Why does this always happen to me?!  
  
LORELEI: (to Gennai) I don't think is truly the best time to talk about one of your inventions, Gennai-San...  
  
LIME: (tosses the rod high in the sky, catching it with her foot) This is fun! (Laughs at Goddel, who is going insane with fright at losing)  
  
OBIICHI: (to Otaru - the pole still hasn't moved an inch) I'm not moving it on purpose, Otaru. It's an exercise for you to improve your skills!  
  
LIME: (kicks the rod up in the air so that is spirals around, and then lets it crash and rest on one finger) Hey, Goddel, did you want to play, too?  
  
GODDEL: (Eyes bulging) No! Don't!  
  
LIME: (Spins the rod on the end of her finger) Don't what?  
  
CHERRY: (Grabs the rod that no one's touched yet and tosses it in place.)  
  
BLOODBERRY: And it's off! (lets go of the rod and it flies towards the holes at the other end of the field.)  
  
PANTHER: (Just reaching the holes and ready to put her rod into place) I'll never give up until it's over! (Bloodberry's pole comes flying and hits her from behind. Both poles plummet to the ground, causing a small quake.)  
  
JEFF: That's it. Everyone stop. (Lime lets go of her rod and it slams down hard on top of Goddel. Otaru, panting and breathing stops trying to move his pole, Obiichi shaking his head as if offended. Tiger at some point had managed to make her own run down the field to plant her own rod, and lets it slide into place as she is called to stop.) Team Zauberburg, it appears you got a little disjointed when it came to planning. Your rods hit the ground, and thus you lose the challenge. Cherry, since you put in the most rods this round, and your team won, what do you want as your reward, the Shampoo, Food, or Sake?  
  
CHERRY: I believe we shall take the canned goods.  
  
JEFF: They're all yours, Japoness-Gar.  
  
  
[Japoness-Gar: Celebrating with a small, but exquisite pickle meal.]  
  
GENNAI: (to Lorelei, her hands on her head as if she has a headache) Pickling is quite a process I understand. As a scientist, I've never actually studied it, but I've heard it can be quite interesting.  
  
GODDEL: (Completely wrapped up in bandages, and unable to feed himself. Still, with a sense of pride, he refuses to let anyone know, and just looks on as his stomach rumbles softly.)  
  
CHERRY: How is it, everyone?  
  
  
[Zauberburg: Faust manages to see Panther in private]  
  
FAUST: Panther, I order you not to submit to that defective Japoness marionette! I will need you around later on for my master plan!  
  
HANAGATA: (pokes in from nowhere, munching on some wild fruits) Master plan? What master plan?  
  
FAUST: (his eyes bore into the other) What are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?  
  
HANAGATA: (his eyes begin to sparkle and a dazzling colorful backdrop appears behind him) Ah, yes I do! I, the eternal shirataki light, also known as Mitsurugi Hanagata, am hard at work in order to secure my dearest love! This is a love survivor here before you! Indeed, even now, my own "master plan" is developing, and when I put it into action, my attractive force between me and my desire will be unstoppable! (backdrop disappears, and his eyes return to normal as he realizes he's been left alone. He shrugs his shoulders and strikes a pose, raising his forefinger straight into the air.) Million dollars or not, I Mitsurugi Hanagata will not surrender until Otaru is mine!  
  
  
[Time passes until both teams face off for their immunity challenge. Jeff stands before a table with two piles of peppers - one pile Blue, one pile Red.]  
  
JEFF: We looked around the area and found some local varieties of fruit. These particular groups of peppers don't grow anywhere else but here in the Kamuna valley. One variety is very sweet tasting, and the other is very hot. What will happen as each of you take turns is I will flip a coin. Heads, you have to eat a blue pepper. Tails you have to eat a red. The whole thing in either case. If you can't finish it, then you lose. Team Japoness-Gar, since you have one less member, whoever eats first will have to eat twice. Let's get to it.  
  
[Lorelei steps up bravely to face off against Otaru.]  
  
JEFF: So, you're going twice, Lorelei?  
  
LORELEI: (grimly) Yes.  
  
JEFF: Alright, then. (Flips a coin.) Heads. Blue pepper, guys!  
  
[Both easily dig in, finding the blue pepper a tasty treat. Gennai and Panther step up.]  
  
JEFF: Tails. Red Pepper.  
  
GENNAI: I'm old enough to have sampled these before!  
  
PANTHER: (breathes out a puff of smoke) They have just enough punch to them.  
  
[Obiichi and Cherry.]  
  
JEFF: Heads.  
  
[Both easily finish them. Marine and Hanagata.]  
  
JEFF: Tails.  
  
MARINE: (her face goes red as she swallows)  
  
HANAGATA: Pathetic marionette! It takes a man to truly stomach something such as a wild pepper! (Takes a large bite, and all seems well. Moments later however, he starts going wild, flames shooting from his mouth as he gags left and right, overturning the table and screaming "Hot! Hot! Hot!")  
  
JEFF: Japoness-Gar, you've won immunity!  
  
GENNAI: Young'Uns just can't stomach a good hot pepper!  
  
LUCHS: It would seem so, at least in 'his' case (points to the Hanagata running around in circles screaming for water.)  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Hess counsels Faust from the shadows, as Tiger stands by in a guard-like pose.]  
  
HESS: Lord Faust, it may be time to re-evaluate our strategy.  
  
HANAGATA: (his head pokes in from nowhere again) Strategy? What strategy?  
  
HESS: What is he doing here? Doesn't he have anything better to do?  
  
HANAGATA: (begins to spiral into his love speech again.) Ah, yes I do! I, the eternal shine in the darkness, also known as Mitsurugi Hanagata, am hard at work in order to bring about my destined love! This is a love-  
  
TIGER: (pounds him flat) I honestly don't know how Mamiya puts up with him.  
  
HESS: Still, the fact remains that we must make a wise decision. This loss affects our plans one way or another. Perhaps it would be wise to tilt things in our favor?  
  
HANAGATA: (stands up again) I agree! My love strategy is equally dependent on it!  
  
TIGER: (pounds him flat again)  
  
  
[IT HAS STARTED TO RAIN AS TEAM ZAUBERBURG ARRIVES TO TRIBAL COUNCIL. AS ALWAYS, JEFF SITS BEFORE A MESS OF SERIOUS FACES.]  
  
JEFF: Things just haven't gone too well for you guys lately. Your team wasn't coordinated with the reward challenge, and then Hanagata had that unlucky break in the Immunity challenge. And so, it would seem one of you is going away for the remainder of the game tonight. Bloodberry, you and Panther have had a fight going on since Day 1. Do you think this has a big affect on the votes tonight?  
  
BLOODBERRY: I don't know what to say, Jeff. Except that you're probably right. I think I can definitely name off at least one vote for me (shoots a glance at Panther, who returns it tenfold).  
  
PANTHER: You got that right, Bloodberry! As long as I'm around, that vote isn't changing!  
  
BLOODBERRY: Same to you! I'd love to slam your face right into that voting pot right now!  
  
PANTHER: Just be glad there isn't an active volcano around, or you'd be sitting at the bottom of it right now!  
  
JEFF: Girls, girls! Please calm down. We're here to vote in silence, so please respect your other teammates (they grumble compliance). Hanagata, you're the other seemingly obvious choice. Do you think your losing this immunity challenge will make you a target?  
  
HANAGATA: (Suddenly realizing he's a possible target for the first time) WHAT? You're right! That can't be! To have Mitsurugi Hanagata lose at the first voting? It's unheard of! (turns to desperately look at his team, genuinely scared) None of you are voting for me, are you? Are you? (Everyone refuses to meet his gaze.)  
  
JEFF: It's time.  
  
  
[ONE BY ONE, EACH MEMBER GOES OFF TO WRITE THEIR VOTE IN TENSION-FILLED SILENCE, HANAGATA TWIDDLING HIS FINGERS EXTRA NERVOUSLY AS HE WATCHES EVERYONE VOTE.]  
  
OTARU: (Writes down "Dr. Hess") This guy is creepy.  
  
HANAGATA: (Holds up "Bloodberry") It's not fair! I haven't even begun my perfect plan to make Otaru mine and they're going to vote me off! Don't you viewers agree that I should be given my chance?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (Digs into the vote, harshly scripting "Panther") Bottom of a volcano, huh? We'll see who gets there first, eh?  
  
  
[WHEN EVERYONE IS FINISHED, JEFF TAKES THE POT WITH ALL THE VOTES AND STANDS AGAIN BEFORE THE GROUP.]  
  
JEFF: I'll read the votes one by one. Once they are read the decision is final, and that person will have to leave the area immediately. Let's get to it...  
  
[Hanagata tightly shuts his eyes.]  
  
  
  
  
(Unfolds the first Vote) Bloodberry.  
  
[Bloodberry growls at Panther, electricity flowing through the air as both look at each other in silence.]  
  
  
  
  
(Unfolds the second Vote) Panther.  
  
[Hanagata starts looking around confused that none of the votes are for him.]  
  
  
  
  
(The Next Vote reads "Bloodberry") Bloodberry.  
  
That't two votes Bloodberry, One Vote Panther.  
  
  
  
  
Let's see what's next... it's Hanagata.  
  
[Hanagata nervously bites his bowtie.]  
  
  
  
  
(Next vote) Panther.  
  
  
  
  
Panther. Three for Panther, two for Bloodberry, and one for Hanagata.  
  
[The electricity intensifies.]  
  
  
  
  
(He very slowly reveals the next vote) Panther.  
  
Panther, there are two votes left. Unless they're both for Bloodberry, you're in trouble.  
  
  
  
  
(He digs out the next Vote) Panther.  
  
That's enough. We'll leave the last vote unread since it is unecessary. Panther, bring your torch.  
  
PANTHER: (leaps at Bloodberry) Why YOU! I'll kill you for this!  
  
FAUST: (Steps in the way) Stop, Panther. She wasn't the only one to vote. I think it is time for you to go.  
  
PANTHER: (Hitting with the force of a ton of bricks, Panther realizes that Faust voted for her) Faust...Sama... (She sadly grabs for her torch) If you say it is time for me to go...then it is time.  
  
[She holds it out for Jeff, who puts it out.]  
  
The tribe has spoken.  
  
[Sad music trills on as Panther disappears from the voting area. Faust and Hess don't watch. Tiger feels a bit of sadness inside. Bloodberry has a defiant smirk on her face. Hanagata is still looking about, confused as to why he wasn't voted off when it looked so certain.]  
  
And so the teams even up again. Zauberburg, there is a lot to learn from this. It is always better to think of the overall team. Personal desires and conflicts will only serve to get in the way. I hope you'll keep this in mind...and pehaps we won't have to meet in council for a while.  
  
[The music gets louder as the episode ends to show credits.]  
  
*****************************FINAL WORDS*******************************  
  
[Panther stands there, downtrodden.]  
  
Apparently, I have failed Faust-Sama's expectations. It's hard to understand just how best to serve him sometimes, but it would seem that he has greater things in mind that don't involve me. On the other hand, Bloodberry is a big @$#%!^@ @^^@@!@# and I hope she gets scrapped by a wild animal out there!  
  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter Two is over, two contestants are gone, but the whole story has quite some ways to go! Tune in as we see what happens with alliances, plots, and separated lovers! And then be sure to catch Survivor: Terra II after that...   
  
Two episodes have already passed but who will be the ultimate survivor? Does Cherry really not know how to cook rice, or is it the environment as she claims? Is Bloodberry mad that she didn't win that sake? And above that, how long will it take Lime to get bored of playing with those lightning rods? There's only one way to find out! You'll have to wait for this fic's continuation...  
  
Baka! Get outta Here! 


	3. Already getting on their Nerves...

***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER THINGY:   
  
A couple of viewers didn't take me seriously with my disclaimer a few fics baka. Well, I'm baka to set it straight for the record. None of these baka-to-baka episodes are really mine. It'd be bakawards to say so. In fact, if you look baka to chapter one, I clearly state that I don't own any of the characters or things presented here. Nor do I have the bakabone to make such a claim. In other words, I don't make money, I just write. If you don't have a problem with that, then just baka off!  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
SURVIVOR: TERRA II  
  
  
JAPONESS-GAR  
Lime  
Goddel  
Marine  
Gennai  
Lorelei  
Luchs  
Cherry  
(Yumeji - voted off Ep. 1)  
  
  
ZAUBERBURG  
Bloodberry  
Hess  
(Panther - voted off Ep. 2)  
Faust  
Obiichi  
Tiger  
Hanagata  
Otaru  
  
  
DAY 4  
  
[PAN OF LATE MORNING BATHED IN A NATURAL PURPLE FROM A GATHERING PLASMA STROM A FILE MILES UP THE MOUNTAIN RANGE.]  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Hanagata is hanging out laundry to dry on the side of the mountain shelter. Nearby, Otaru is taking in the view of the rising sun with Obiichi.]  
  
OTARU: Master, have you ever wondered what Hess does out there on his own?  
  
OBIICHI: (without emotion) A man on his own is a man who knows where he's going.  
  
OTARU: (scratches his head) Umm...right.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (coming out of the shelter and immediately spotting Otaru) There you are, Otaru! Now that the annoying Panther isn't around to bug me, I can focus all of my attention on you... (pulls him close for a hug, his face getting buried in her chest as usual).  
  
HANAGATA: (taking particular interest in a bright shiny red cloth and whispering to himself) Why, this is just perfect for the job!  
  
OBIICHI: (Not even blinking at Otaru's predicament) But a man in another's grasp has no say in where he's going.  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Gennai has apparently been snoring very loudly for much of the night.]  
  
LUCHS: (groggily looking out of their shelter) Morning.  
  
LORELEI: (wiping her eyes and looking at the old man on the ground making loud breathing noises) I didn't really want to say this to anyone, but I'm starting to think Gennai-San is somewhat annoying...  
  
LUCHS: (nods her head) Agreed. It seems even in sleep, the old man won't quiet down.  
  
MARINE: (looking worriedly around her) Excuse me, but has anyone seen Lime?  
  
LORELEI: (thinks briefly) Actually, I haven't seen Lime since our last challenge. I completely forgot about her!  
  
MARINE: (wide eyes) You mean Lime didn't come back? I'm going to look for her!  
  
LUCHS: (catches her before she leaves) Wait, Marine. I'll go with you.  
  
GODDEL: (no longer bandaged, but lying on his side with his back to the group, mumbling) Don't worry about it, marionettes. My alliance will see to it that none of you will make it out of this. (laughs stupidly)  
  
  
[Scene of the Two running About in the near-dark looking for Lime.]  
  
MARINE: Lime! Liiiiimmmmee! Where are you?  
  
LUCHS: What is that over there? (points to a large pole flying up in the air in the distance)  
  
[The two run over to find Lime still tossing a lightning rod in the air and smiling.]  
  
LUCHS: Lime? All night you were playing with that rod?  
  
LIME: (turns at the sound of Luchs voice, then balancing the rod on her head) Hao, Luchs! Ohayo, Marine!  
  
MARINE: (uncertain) Um, ohayo, Lime.  
  
LIME: Did you guys come to play?  
  
LUCHS: (getting angry) No we didn't 'come to play'! Why didn't you tell anyone what you were doing out here? We came all the way out here to look for you, and find we were worried for nothing?!  
  
LIME: (the rod drops, Marine scrambling to catch it) You were worried for me, Luchs?  
  
LUCHS: (her eyes bug) Huh? (she blushes, shaking her head) No, no I wasn't, Lime! I just thought you got lost or something.  
  
LIME: (smiling widely and moving closer) Reallllly? Hee hee! Luchs was worried for me! Luchs was worried for me!  
  
LUCHS: Stop that! I wasn't!  
  
LIME: Yes you were! Why else would you come out here for me? It's all right, Luchs, I like you too!  
  
LUCHS: I said stop that!  
  
MARINE: (tugging on Lime's sleeve) Umm...Lime, what do I do with this? (Indicates the rod she's still holding)  
  
LIME: Oh, I'm done with it now. You can throw it away.  
  
MARINE: (effortlessly launches the giant beam into orbit)  
  
LIME: Hey, Hey, Luchs! Wait up! You don't want to get worried about me again!  
  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Faust brings in a large water pot to the camp.]  
  
FAUST: (Drops it in the pile, and seeing Bloodberry looking at him skeptically) Do you have something to say to me, marionette?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (remains cool) No, nothing to say. I just find it hard to believe that you're actually doing work. Like you've got something to hide.  
  
FAUST: (cocks an eyebrow) Oh, really? And what would that be?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (evil look) I'm on to you Faust. I know you and Hess are up to something. You think the rest of the tribe would be happy to hear you're plotting against them?  
  
FAUST: My plans are far more than some silly game. This 'tribe' of which you speak is nothing more than an illusionary fabrication. Don't mistake it for any sort of companionship.  
  
  
[Scene of the group eating lunch, with Bloodberry keeping her eyes trained on Faust.]  
  
FAUST: (to camera) She can think whatever she wants, but it won't change a thing. However, I can think of only one person who heard of anything that would have told her. (spits out the name) That Hanagata...  
  
HESS: (to camera as purple shadows play over his face) A storm is brewing overhead, and it has also invaded the local population. Excellent.  
  
HANAGATA: (to camera as his stuffs his face like a pig) MmmHhhhh...dat Bloodberry is...MMhHHhmmm...always out to get someone. Nymmnymm..nyah...Before she was set on Panther, now Faust...mmhhmmmmee...such an annoying marionette.  
  
  
  
[TIME LAPSE TO AFTERNOON, THE REWARD CHALLENGE. THEY STAND OUT ON THE OPEN PLAINS, NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY. JEFF STANDS THERE SMUGLY IN HIS STUPID SAFARI SHORTS.]  
  
JEFF: Good afternoon, Ladies and Gents. How are things looking for your fourth day here in the wild?  
  
FAUST: Want to spend the night in camp with us before asking that again?  
  
JEFF: No thanks. (quickly decides to change the subject) Welcome to the next challenge. This one is a test of teamwork, endurance and willpower. Each team is to form a human pyramid. Whichever team can maintain this pyramid longer than the other wins.  
  
LIME: What do we get? Tell me! Tell me!  
  
JEFF: (points to a large dump truck) A year's supply of pickles!  
  
OTARU: (shaking his head) I'm getting so sick of winning these kind of prizes...  
  
TIGER: Pickles? I don't get it. Why pickles? What's the joke?  
  
  
[BOTH GROUPS FORM HUMAN PRYRAMIDS. AFTER ABOUT 5 MINUTES, OBIICHI SHAKES LOOSE, CAUSING THE WHOLE PILE TO FALL.]  
  
OBIICHI: (to Hanagata) You pervert! You grabbed me!  
  
HANAGATA: (insulted) What? Why would I want to grab you, you marionette loving freak, you?!  
  
OBIICHI: How should I know? You're the one who grabbed, not me!  
  
OTARU: (sighs in relief to himself, oblivious to the argument) Good...I'm sick of pickles...  
  
HESS: (looking at the two bickering men) Fools. Always fighting amongst themselves.  
  
LUCHS: (to Gennai) Looks like we win.  
  
GENNAI: (egotistically) Was there any doubt, with Gennai Shiraga at the helm?  
  
  
[TIME LAPSE. TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Otaru is taking a short nap, Bloodberry taking the opportunity to ease him into her lap.]  
  
OTARU: (to Camera in between shots of the scene) There's a lot of work involved in this thing. Water needs to be gathered, the shelter needs fixing every now and then. Not to mention all the effort it takes to stay on everyone's good side.  
  
HESS: (to Camera) Mamiya is lazy. (The camera lingers, waiting for him to say more, but he doesn't.)  
  
FAUST: (to Camera) Mamiya Otaru has been a thorn in my side for the longest time. As thorns can wedge themselves deep into your skin, Mamiya may not be so easy to pull out as he seems.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (all smiles to Camera) I've never been so happy in my life! It's like we're a married couple! (exaggerated school girl laughs)  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Luchs, Lime, Marine, and Cherry are around the fire, Cherry preparing some rice to go with their newly-won pickles.]  
  
LIME: (Finally breaks the silence) Cherry, what do you think Otaru's doing right now?  
  
CHERRY: (eyes widen) I...I don't have any idea.  
  
LIME: Do ya think he's okay?  
  
CHERRY: (smiles) Of course he's fine! He's with Bloodberry isn't he? (smile fades) Blood...berry... and Otaru-Sama... (drops her stirring spoon)  
  
LIME: (picks at the fire with a stick) Yeah...I guess he's okay if he's with Bloodberry...  
  
LUCHS: (in whisper) Faust-Sama...  
  
[Everything becomes silent except for the crackling fire.]  
  
GODDEL: (bursts onto the scene direspectfully) Pink marionette! Why aren't you stirring the food?! Am I the only rational person around here? No wonder you keep burning it!  
  
CHERRY: (Eyebrows start twitching)  
  
GODDEL: Get to it! We can't win challenges on an empty stomach! If you continue to be so useless, maybe someone else should cook!  
  
CHERRY: (draws back her spoon) Why...You...!  
  
[A large sound from overhead draws everyone's attention upwards.]  
  
GODDEL: (A large shadow drops over him as a very large lightning rod drops out of orbit on top of him)  
  
  
  
[LATER THAT AFTERNOON, THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE IS PRESENTED TO BOTH GROUPS. THIS TIME, IT CONSISTS OF MAKING A DISTRESS SIGNAL. AFTER TWO HOURS, CREWMEN ON GLIDERS WILL SWEEP BY EACH CAMP. THE MORE VISIBLE DISTRESS SIGNAL WILL WIN IMMUNITY.]  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR'S PLAN]  
  
CHERRY: I believe the best plan of action would be to gather up those large lightning rods that Lime is always playing with. They are large enough to set up some kind of visual display.  
  
GENNAI: (Unrolls blueprints immediately) I was ready for THIS challenge! Here are the full schemas already laid out in genius fashion! (Winks at Lorelei) Pretty "cool", eh?   
  
LORELEI: (nervously) Uh...sure. But I think we should lay them out in a more visual pattern than just the straight X you have there...  
  
GENNAI: (goes googly eyed) You like my design! Oh, this is so wonderful! This will be our joint project. (Slides closer) Maybe even our "love child"?  
  
MARINE: (whacks him across the camp) Kyaaa! Dirty old man!  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG's PLAN]  
  
OTARU: I don't know guys. This one's got me stumped. With all the plasma activity overhead, it'd be hard to fly, let alone spot anything we could set up.  
  
HESS: That's why I've come prepared. (pulls out a small cylinder and drops it to the ground)  
  
TIGER: A hologram cube?  
  
HANAGATA: Where did you get that?  
  
HESS: Everyone's allowed to take along one personal item, provided it isn't matches or food. Don't fool yourself, this cube also has a built in plasma disperse unit. (Pushes a button and the cylinder shoots a beam into the sky, clearing away the clouds overhead)  
  
OTARU: (in thought) Okay, so then what do we project that could get their attention?  
  
OBIICHI: ....  
  
HANAGATA: (Flexes his muscles) The Manly Mitsurugi!  
  
OBIICHI: .... (coughs out 'gay')  
  
FAUST: (to Hanagata bruntly) We want to actually keep their attention, so no.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (puffs out her chest) Well, then let's use these babies!  
  
  
[AFTER A WHOLE DAY'S WORK AT THE CHALLENGE, THE GLIDERS FINALLY ARRIVE. HESS'S SIGNAL WORKS LIKE A CHARM, AND THE GLIDERS CIRCLE AROUND TEAM ZAUBERBURG A FEW TIMES. HOWEVER, WHEN THEY REACH TEAM JAPONESS, THE PLASMA STORM GETS WORSE AND PURPLE LIGHTNING BEGINS STRIKING AROUND THE RODS ALMOST KILLING THE JUDGES. WHEN THEY GET BACK, THE NEWS SPREADS THAT ZAUBERBURG WON THE CHALLENGE.]  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG]  
  
BLOODBERRY: (to Camera) That's the benefit of being well built!  
  
[Hess and Faust have another of their private discussions.]  
  
HESS: We now have the advantage, my Lord.  
  
FAUST: Yes. And by the time those Japoness fools figure us out, it'll be too late. Are the preparations complete?  
  
HANAGATA: (Drops in from nowhere) Preparations? What preparations?  
  
HESS: This fool is becoming a real nuisance.  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR]  
  
LORELEI: (to Camera) It was all my fault we lost the challenge. I altered the original design and almost killed that glider crew. I've done my part. Now I think it's time to compensate them...  
  
[CHERRY meets with GENNAI and LORELEI]  
  
CHERRY: I'm not too sure of this alliance anymore. Goddel is a very annoying man.  
  
LORELEI: (Eyes shift left and right avoiding Gennai) Ummm...that's true. But I don't think it's fully his fault...  
  
GENNAI: True, but he is a very funny acting fellow, isn't he? He's always talking to himself. We all know that only true geniuses talk to themselves, and he's definitely not a genius. (mumbles to himself) Isn't that right, Gennai?  
  
LORELEI: (sweat drops)  
  
  
  
[IT'S A GLOOMY NIGHT FOR A TRIBAL COUNCIL. STILL, JAPONESS-GAR MAKES THE TRIP.]  
  
JEFF: Did you know I've only been given three lines so far in this episode? Not to complain, but wouldn't you say I should have more to say, being the host?  
  
GENNAI: (mubling to himself) Suddenly *everyone's* talking to themselves. It's not that easy to become a genius.  
  
GODDEL: Can we just get onto the voting?  
  
JEFF: Fine, ignore me, then. But as host, I'm obligated to drag on this final voting scene as long as inhumanly possible in order to make viewers edgy. Marine, you seem very tense. Are you having any concerns over tonight's vote?  
  
MARINE: (Got stuck with the seat between Goddel and Gennai, and she's showing a lot of discomfort) No.  
  
JEFF: Oh. My mistake, then. Lime, who would you say looks ready to go?  
  
LIME: (looks at everyone curiously) Umm...I give up. Who?  
  
JEFF: (trying not to look off-guard) What say we skip the questions and get on with the voting?  
  
GENNAI: (in an aside to himself) About time...  
  
[THE CONTESTANTS GO OFF TO MARK THEIR VOTES ACCOMPANIED BY A DROLLING MUSIC.]  
  
MARINE: (shows her vote of 'Goddel' to the camera) He yells all the time, and he doesn't even know any of our names. Why couldn't he have gone instead of Yumeji last time?  
  
GODDEL: (proudly displays vote of 'the dark-skinned marionette in blue' whilst smiling) Farewell, marionette. The alliance has decreed you will leave.  
  
GENNAI: (shows a vote of 'Marine' sadly) Good luck, Marine-chan...  
  
  
[WHEN EVERYONE IS FINISHED, JEFF TAKES THE POT WITH ALL THE VOTES AND STANDS AGAIN BEFORE THE GROUP.]  
  
JEFF: I'll read the votes one by one. Once they are read the decision is final, and that person will have to leave the area immediately. Let's get to it...  
  
[Goddel smirks at the Marine seated beside him. She recoils.]  
  
  
  
(Reveals the very first vote) Goddel.  
  
  
  
  
(The second) Marine.  
  
  
  
  
(the third vote is Goddel's poorly scripted card) Marine.  
  
  
  
  
Let's see. One for Goddel so far, and two for Marine. (turns the fourth in a smooth motion) Goddel.  
  
[Goddel still sits confidently.]  
  
  
  
  
(fifth vote) Gennai. Goddel: 1. Gennai: 1. Marine: 2. Marine, if this next vote is yours, it will be final.  
  
  
  
  
(Marine's arms limp down at her sides as Jeff has trouble unfolding it.) Goddel.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, we're at a tie. Let's see what the final vote has to say... (the music hits the chords as it simultaneously is shown and read by him) Goddel.  
  
GODDEL: (falls out of his seat) Whaaaaat? How can that be? (points at Jeff) You rigged this vote, didn't you?  
  
JEFF: Huh? No, everything on Survivor is real.  
  
GODDEL: But, I had an alliance! The vote was set!  
  
JEFF: Go get your torch, Goddel.  
  
GODDEL: (growls and takes it over to him)  
  
JEFF: (puts it out)  
  
The tribe has spoken.  
  
[Sad music trills on as Goddel stumbles from the voting area. Nobody actually looks like they care that he's leaving.]  
  
Alliances come and go on Survivor. They are a natural occurrence, and I must admit they usually last longer than this one did, but they are never for certain. Just another final warning to your group. The plasma activity around the area is on the incline. Stick close to your shelter, and try not to get caught out in anything tonight. I'll see you all tommorow.  
  
  
[The music gets louder as the episode ends to show credits.]  
  
*****************************FINAL WORDS*******************************  
  
[Goddel leans in so close to the Camera you can see his boils.]  
  
This whole show is a big farce! It's a grand scale popularity contest. The world must be in quite disarray when somebody of such style, sophistication and talent such as myself would lose to a few defective marionettes! And another thing, somebody back there doesn't know the meaning of the word Alliance. It means we're allied! We're together! We stick through to the end! (scene starts fading) Hey wait! Keep that camera rolling! I've got plenty more to say! Not many are aware of how dangerous some of these marionettes... (footage cuts out)   
***********************************************************************  
  
That be chapter three. Three down, tons to go! Next time we deal with the dangerous forces of nature itself! Be there, for Survivor: Terra II!  
  
Three episodes have already passed but who will be the ultimate survivor? How much longer can Hanagata keep walking in on Faust's discussions and live to tell about it? Will Otaru give in to Bloodberry's temptations? And with Goddel gone, can Cherry finish off the rest of the pickle supply? Who knows? We'll have to see in time...  
  
I'm Baka, thanks for tuning in. 


	4. A Storm of Apologies

***********************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER THINGY:   
  
I don't own Survivor, Saber Marionette J, a car, a house, brains, a pet, a mansion, a monkey, a coconut farm, a plasma generator, a sense of decency, a limo, a gun, a television set, pride, dignity, social skills, a credit card, a decent pair of shoes, stock in any companies, DVDs, hot springs, the monkey's uncle, fashion-sense, a chair, more than one blanket, the commas I'm using to separate the items on this list, a good modem, a cadillac, or the voting system. In short, don't sue me, I don't own nearly enough to make it worth your time.  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
SURVIVOR: TERRA II  
  
JAPONESS-GAR  
Lime  
(Goddel - voted off Ep. 3)  
Marine  
Gennai  
Lorelei  
Luchs  
Cherry  
(Yumeji - voted off Ep. 1)  
  
  
ZAUBERBURG  
Bloodberry  
Hess  
(Panther - voted off Ep. 2)  
Faust  
Obiichi  
Tiger  
Hanagata  
Otaru  
  
  
DAY 5  
  
  
  
[A DARKENED KAMUNA MOUNTAIN RANGE DOMINATES THE OPENING SPRAWL. A LIGHT DRIZZLE DROPS, WITH LARGE PURPLE CLOUDS BLANKETING THE ENTIRE SKY. SEVERAL LIGHTNING BURSTS TRAVEL FROM CLOUD TO CLOUD.]  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: Everyone is settled inside their shelter, staring out at the falling rain.]  
  
LIME: (groaning and tapping a rice bowl rythmically with chopsticks) Ahh...rain is boring. How much longer is it gonna rain? It's already been playing all morning! Isn't it tired yet? Rain, rain, rain, RAIN, RAAIIN!  
  
CHERRY: (sharpening the tribe's knives gently on an open towel) Oh, Lime. Don't worry about a thing. The storm should pass by in about an hour if it continues on its current course.  
  
GENNAI: (quiet and reserved, he sits up with his head hidden between his legs)  
  
CHERRY: (notices him and tries to comfort him) Isn't that right Gennai-San? Gennai-San? (gives up with a sigh)  
  
LUCHS: (to Camera, obviously taped on a different date since she sits under a clear sky) After that morning, Gennai just didn't seem too high spirited anymore. I think Lorelei-San had said something to him. From that point on, he just withdrew himself.  
  
MARINE: (to Camera, after a pause) See? Men are scary...  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Obviously not any better off, the rain showering down the side of the mountain and through their shelter's leaky roof.]  
  
FAUST: I told you it wouldn't hold, Mamiya. The material was too inferior.  
  
HANAGATA: (portion of the roof above him collapses, dumping gallons of water all over him and leaving him like a drenched rat) Waaahhh! That's COLD! What did I ever do to deserve this?!  
  
SOEMON: (squints at Hana) Everything.  
  
FAUST: (to Camera, on that same bright footage as earlier) Obiichi Soemon is a smart man. He knows exactly who to watch, and how to treat them accordingly. He's also the ace up my sleeve, but only he knows that.  
  
HANAGATA: (to Camera, bright and sunny) That Soemon is the most disrespectful and rude person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. I don't know what he has against me, but if he keeps it up he may have to face the wrath of Mitsurugi!  
  
OTARU: (to Camera, bright and sunny) Almost a week. A week and not a single attempt. I'm not sure that's really Hanagata...  
  
  
[CUT TO THE STORM BLOWING HARDER, A PLASMA BURST HITTING THE GROUND.]  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: The shelter is shaking in the fierce wind, everyone inside looking slightly worried.]  
  
MARINE: (nervously) It's gotten pretty dark outside.  
  
LUCHS: It's to be expected, Marine. The plasma energy is building up rather than dicharging. Normally it would be released by now. It's going to get real rough soon.  
  
LORELEI: (looks from the group to Gennai) It can't be good for you four marionettes to be exposed to such activity. Perhaps you'd like me to shut down your systems until it's over?  
  
LUCHS: That's unnecessary, Lorelei. Besides, it would be better if we're around to take up the next challenge with both you and Gennai.  
  
MARINE: (wide-eyed) What? They're still going to make us do one of their challenges in this storm?  
  
CHERRY: Despite any hope against it, I'm almost certain they will.  
  
MARINE: How can they? That's just too cruel...  
  
LORELEI: I'm sorry everyone.  
  
[They all look at her (Gennai still unmoving), wondering what she had to be sorry about.]  
  
LIME: Don't say that, Lorelei. The rain's not your fault.  
  
MARINE: I- I- didn't mean that you were cruel, Lorelei.  
  
LORELEI: No...that's not what I meant. The challenge letter. It was given this morning before any of you were awake. I didn't tell any of you about it yet.  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR]  
  
SOEMON: Well, then, Hess. What is the challenge?  
  
HESS: I don't read silly rhymes. (He drops the plushie ponta-kun doll that the challenge is written on and disappears back into the shadows)  
  
OTARU: (picks it up in his left hand) "Run like the wind, like never before. Or else get struck and feel real sore."  
  
BLOODBERRY: (hugs him from behind, causing him to drop the ponta) Say, Otaru? Why don't we forget this challenge, and stay behind? I'll show you myself just how much like the wind I can move...  
  
TIGER: (rolls her eyes) Oh, please. That didn't even make sense.  
  
OTARU: (sharply) Bloodberry! (calms down) We're in the lead here, so let's not give them the chance to catch up. If we're going to see this thing to the end, we're going to have to keep trying like we always have.  
  
FAUST: (unimpressed) Well spoken, Mamiya Otaru. But do you mean what you say, with so many of your marionettes on the opposing team?  
  
TIGER: (smiles at Otaru after Faust's words startle him) It seems your heart is too weak to really back up your words.  
  
FAUST: Listen well, Mamiya Otaru. If the time comes that you choose your marionettes over the well-being of the tribe, know that we will not hesitate in ousting you.  
  
OTARU: (exasperated) You would have me make such a choice? This is nothing but a competition. Anything I do in contest against them doesn't mean a thing outside of it!  
  
TIGER: It doesn't? Then why do you claim it to be a hard decision? If that was the case, there wouldn't be any argument, any doubt to begin with. We wouldn't be having this conversation.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (eyes shaking, she whispers to herself) Otaru. You have me, and yet you won't give up on those other two...  
  
  
  
[THE CHALLENGE ARRIVES. IT CONSISTS OF A RACE THROUGH THE EYE OF THE STORM. EACH TEAM HAS TO LOCK HANDS FOR THE ENTIRE RACE, AND IF ANY MEMBER FALLS, THE GROUP MUST GO BACK TO THE STARTING LINE. A DEPRESSED GENNAI BOGS DOWN THE ENTIRE JAPONESS-GAR TEAM, NOT TRYING AT ALL TO RUN. ZAUBERBURG TAKES THE TROPHY, A SHELTER SIZED UMBRELLA.]  
  
  
  
DAY 6  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: The winds and rain battering against the external parts of the shelter.]  
  
LORELEI: (walks over and bends down in front of Gennai, hands resting gently on his knees) I'm sorry about what I said earlier Gennai. I may have been too harsh with my words, but I just felt I needed to say what I did. Don't mess your own chances up on my account.  
  
MARINE: (whispering to the others) What did she say to him that made him like that?  
  
LORELEI: (when he doesn't answer, she lowers herself even further to the ground, turning away) I- I'm so sorry.  
  
LIME: Lorelei? What's the matter?  
  
LORELEI: (crying, she hugs the other tightly) Oh, Lime! What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt anyone!   
  
GENNAI: (completely serious) Don't worry, Lorelei. I'm not mad at you. I'm more mad with myself. I've been a foolish old man, forgetting where to draw the line. It seems even the elderly have lessons to learn once in a while... I suppose it's my turn for apology.  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Faust Calmly stares at the violent plasma bolts that strike out in the distance.]  
  
FAUST: Such undying power...  
  
SOEMON: (voice over as the camera shows Hess and Tiger to either side of Faust, with himself watching from a safe distance) Loyalty is something I don't take lightly. When I make a pledge, I am bound to hold to it...even if it goes against my ideals.  
  
HESS: Had we more tests, my lord Faust, that undying power could have easily been ours...  
  
FAUST: You mean, it will be ours, Hess.  
  
TIGER: (cradling his arm) Certainly, Faust-Sama. Anything you set your sights on ultimately belongs to you.  
  
BLOODBERRY: (eyes the other bunch suspiciously, sitting over a laid-back Otaru) They don't belong here, Otaru. And we'd be fools to trust them. Still, what can we do?  
  
HANAGATA: (mixing a meal over the fire) Bah! You worry too much, Bloodberry. Can't you see that we Japoness outnumber them four to three? No matter what "master plans" or "preparations" or "strategies" they're constantly talking about, we win. Simple as that.  
  
OTARU: (sits part-way up) Huh? What did you say, Hanagata?  
  
BLOODBERRY: (sharply stares at him) Just what are those guys really plotting? You've heard them?  
  
OTARU: Yeah, what'd they say?  
  
HANAGATA: (reaches in for the spoon he dropped in the pot, screaming and pulling his hand immediately out of the boiling water) Gaah! That's hot!  
  
BLOODBERRY: (lifts him off the ground violently) Answer the question, Hanako!!  
  
HANAGATA: Yaaahh! Calm down! Put me down! I didn't hear anything else...just what I said! A "preparation", a "strategy", and a "master plan"! Honestly!  
  
OTARU: I wonder what that could mean...(turns back to look at the other group of the tribe)  
  
  
  
[BOTH TEAMS ASSEMBLE FOR THEIR LATEST CHALLENGE, THOUGH TEAM ZAUBERBURG LOOKS SOMEWHAT DIVIDED. THE RAIN STILL HAMMERS DOWN FROM ABOVE.]  
  
JEFF: Hey, Japoness-Gar, Zauberburg. How are you making out with the storm?  
  
GENNAI: It's actually somewhat depressing, to tell the truth.  
  
FAUST: Plasma is beautiful in its own way.  
  
JEFF: So team opinions would be divided it seems. No matter, the next challenge may help to pull things together. We have for each of you, a set of working pieces for a small rocket. When the signal is given, you will have to assemble the pieces as quickly as you can. Once it is put together, launch it to show that it was properly built. First one launched gains the most important reward here at stake on Survivor - the immunity idol. Survivors ready? Get to it!  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: Everyone stares down at the strange-looking pieces]  
  
SOEMON: I know nothing about rocket science.  
  
BLOODBERRY: Me neither. Otaru?  
  
OTARU: (shrugs) Umm...Faust?  
  
FAUST: (makes an annoyed grunt) You Japoness are useless. Hess, take care of this for me.  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR]  
  
LIME: Yipee! It's a puzzle! (starts snapping pieces together randomly)  
  
GENNAI: (sweatdropping) No, Lime...those two don't go together! You see, it's more like...ah, never mind...  
  
LUCHS: (finishing up the portion she garbbed hold of) There. The propulsion systems are all ready. Now just to... (sees Lime's fork shaped grouping) ...oh no.  
  
CHERRY: (grabs the fork-like bunch from a wide-eyed Lime) We can still do it! Come on, Luchs!  
  
MARINE: Was that good, Lime?  
  
[AS LUCHS IS PUTTING THE FINAL PIECES TOGETHER, TEAM ZAUBERBURG'S ROCKET FLIES OVERHEAD. SHE DISMALLY LETS IT DROP TO THE GROUND, REFUSING TO LOOK IN LIME'S DIRECTION.]  
  
  
  
[TEAM ZAUBERBURG: The rain finally lets up as the hour for tribal council nears.]  
  
OTARU: (shaking off the umbrella, he thinks out loud) I wonder what Lime and Cherry are thinking right now?  
  
TIGER: (steps in from behind, startling him) Still unable to see our tribe as your true team, Mamiya?  
  
OTARU: (turns to look at her) How can I place trust in those that plot against me?  
  
TIGER: Against you? Whatever gave you that idea? True, I may dislike you, but to coincide with Faust-Sama's wishes, I am willing to co-operate with you. (She steps closer, and he feels his heart begin to beat faster) Despite the hardships we hold against one another outside of this game, I call a truce for now.  
  
FAUST: (from across the camp, out of view) Tiger!  
  
SOEMON: (noticable on the camera, but hiding from both of his teammates' viewp as she runs off to the sound of her master's voice.) A truce is nothing more than a short agreement of ceasefire.  
  
  
  
[TEAM JAPONESS-GAR: The usual uncomfortable silence that precedes a tribal council...]  
  
LUCHS: (mumbling to herself in anger) I could've built that thing in no time had she not gone and...argh!  
  
LORELEI: (whispering) My fault....this is all because of me...  
  
CHERRY: (trying to cheer up her comrades) Who's hungry? We still have time for a snack of pickles before we go! Anyone?  
  
  
[IT'S ANOTHER GLOOMY NIGHT FOR A TRIBAL COUNCIL. JAPONESS-GAR IS HERE FOR THE SECOND CONSECUTIVE TIME.]  
  
JEFF: Well, what a few days it's been. It seems you've lost some of your morale yesterday with Gennai slowing you all down, and then you just weren't fast enough today with the immunity. Two times in a row now, you've come to lose another member... not very uplifting I might add. Would anyone like to share any thoughts?  
  
LORELEI: (stands up, face red) I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done so far to let the team down... I should have tried harder up until this point, but I haven't and it is irreversible.  
  
CHERRY: Ano...this may be the wrong time and place, but I'd like to remind everyone that there is still plenty of leftovers from dinner. So if anyone is hungry, don't forget that...  
  
GENNAI: Even geniuses like myself can be proven wrong. I believe we could've stood a better chance if I hadn't been so moody myself. I, like Lorelei, am sorry.  
  
LIME: Ne, Luchs? Why is everyone apologizing?  
  
LUCHS: (flatly) Never you mind, Lime...  
  
JEFF: Alright then, let's get things underway then...  
  
  
  
[THE CONTESTANTS GO OFF TO CAST THEIR DECISION SHROUDED IN LIGHT FOG.]  
  
LORELEI: (writes her own name) I've done my part, now it's time to compensate them.  
  
LIME: (holds up a scribbled picture of Luchs and beams blissfully) This is a picture of my friend Luchs. Isn't it pretty?  
  
LUCHS: (writes 'Lime') You keep this up and we'll never win. We're not here to play...  
  
  
  
[WHEN EVERYONE IS FINISHED, JEFF TAKES THE POT WITH ALL THE VOTES AND STANDS AGAIN BEFORE THE GROUP.]  
  
JEFF: I'll read the votes one by one. Once they are read the decision is final, and that person will have to leave the area immediately. Let's get to it...  
  
  
  
  
(Reveals the very first vote) Gennai.  
  
[Gennai seems like he expected it.]  
  
  
  
  
  
(and the next) Marine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(...and the next) Lorelei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's see. Three compeletly different votes, with a tie for Gennai, Marine, or Lorelei. Guess we'll dig deeper...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(he tries not to laugh as he holds up Lime's drawing. Lime sees his face and looks angry. Luchs also recognizes the crude style and sulks at Lime in secret) Luchs. We're now split four ways. Two votes left.  
  
  
  
  
  
(second last vote is turned over) Lime. It appears this is going to be a tough decision... well let's see what the final vote has to say...  
  
  
  
  
  
(as he turns it over, the music climaxes) Lorelei. Two votes is just enough. Bring your torch.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A crying Lorelei brings it over and Jeff puts it out.]  
  
The tribe has spoken.  
  
[That sad music trills on as Lorelei makes her way from the voting area. Everyone has a guilty look on their face as they watch her disappear.]  
  
Near deadlock is a sign of a tightknit group. You members have shown today what it means to be a team, even if it meant having to say goodbye to a close friend. But the decisions from here will only get harder as things progress. After all, in the end, Survivor can only belong to a single person. Some food for thought, even though Cherry's reminded you all about your leftovers...  
  
  
[The music gets louder as the episode ends to show credits.]  
  
*****************************FINAL WORDS*******************************  
  
[Lorelei smiles wanely at the camera.]  
  
From the very start I felt out of place and responsible for the burdens of everyone else. As the only human woman on this planet, I feel inadequate to represent my whole gender sometimes, and it seems to surface at the worst times. Perhaps Gennai-San was out of line with his fondness of me, but my let down was just as wrong. Once again, everyone, I'm sorry for what I've done...  
***********************************************************************  
  
Four chapters under my belt...and I'm starting to feel overweight with all of them under there... be sure to see the rest before my buckles burst, on the next Survivor: Terra II!  
  
Four episodes have already passed but who will be the ultimate survivor? Will Tiger's truce with Otaru hold when Faust initiates his "master plan"? Will Marine play a big part in this coming chapter? And how long will it take Lime to figure out that her doodles are actually votes against her teammates? Those answers, and the rest of the ball of wax still to come!  
  
I'm Baka, thanks for tuning in. 


End file.
